Rising Breakdown Sphere EPISODE II: Toxic Traitors
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: Two weeks have passed since Aizen and his comrades took over Varrock and word has spread to the other kingdoms. Though he wants to be the most powerful villain on the planet, there is are some that have the same goals. Meanwhile, two former members of a mysterious organization known as the Akatsuki from the Minow Mudskipper Point travel through the desert in search of something...
1. Chapter 1

Rising Breakdown Sphere

EPISODE II: Toxic Traitors

* * *

It has been two weeks since Aizen's take over of Varrock and made a name for himself throughout the lands. He has gotten attention from those good and those bad, mostly from those bad. Those that are bad wish to test his keep of Varrock and plot to take it from him, through deadly methods.

Aizen still needing an army to protect his kingdom is starting a recruitment stall for those willing to join to guard the city. While setting this up, the Plague Doctor stares from a distance to see if Aizen has what it takes to be a true villain.

Meanwhile, a mysterious clan head to Varrock to speak to Aizen who they believe could help them on dealing with two former members that possess a device known as a magitek device that is too dangerous to be in the wrong hands. The two former members in question are traveling in the Al Karid desert...

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

Two figures in the desert were walking together across the barren sand and in the distance was what appeared to be a desert kingdom, the kingdom of Al Karid. The one figure was a tall humanoid while the other was a big blobish creature. Both were wearing Akatsuki robes and the straw hats complimenting them with white paper surrounding the hats but keeping the facial area uncovered to see through.

"Bosski" The humanoid figure said.

"It's Bossk, Pendrak" Bosshk replied to the human.

"Whatever, fun to say. We are nearing the kingdom." Pendrak said.

"Is the device prepared?" Bossk asked.

"Of course it is my friend. Of course, it is." Pendrak said patting his chest.

Behind his robe was something as he patted it.

Pendrak had a mask around his face but his eyes and the upper head were seen. His skin a light shade of brown. Bossk had his face covered what looked like wrappings around his entire head even concealing his eyes.

"Pain will probably be searching for us so we better act fast." Bossk said.

The two continued their journey.

Meanwhile at Varrock...

Aizen was looking up at the sky seeing airships from different kingdoms soaring by including their airships taking people off and unloading people in. He looked down below seeing Gin sitting at a desk outside while waiting for people to sign up to join the guard forces of Varrock. There was none.

Aizen came down and looked at Gin who was at the open courtyard.

"I see you aren't making progress." Aizen said.

"Not yet but eventually. I did get one person." Gin said.

"Who?" Aizen asked looking around.

Gin pointed to a homeless man nearby who in fact died.

Aizen and Gin looked at the flies around him and looked to one another.

"Well, he died honorably." Gin said.

Aizen sat down beside gin with a sigh.

Jessica approached them with a smirk on her face.

"What's so funny?" Aizen asked.

"I destroyed a stone block with my magic power through this rapier." She said happily.

Gin looked at a rock nearby and pointed his sword at it using it's special ability to pierce through it and into the ground then retracting it in an instant. The rock split in two and turned to dust.

Jessica puffed her cheeks giving him an evil look.

Gin just kept his usual grin on his face.

"Well, I am glad you are training." Aizen said to her.

"Why don't you teach me that Raietsu thing?" Jessica asked.

"Reiatsu." Aizen corrected her.

"Whatever, can you teach me?" Jessica asked.

"No, if you don't have it then I cannot teach you, besides your magic is good enough." Aizen said.

Approaching them was Deidara and beside him was a red-haired guy. Both in their clan robes.

"Hm?" Gin mumbled looking at them.

"Aizen, can we have a word please?" The red-haired guy said.

"Hello, again Deidara, who's your pretty friend?" Jessica asked with a smirk on her face.

"Prettier than you." The red-haired guy said.

Jessica puffed her cheeks again turning red.

"Sasori, be nice." Deidara said.

"What is it you want?" Aizen asked.

"We wish to talk to you privately, please?" Sasori asked.

Aizen shrugged and stood up beckoning them to follow him into the castle.

The two walked around Jessica and Gin and followed.

"I think they are apart of a clan." Gin said.

"Oh really? The robes tell you that?" Jessica asked sarcastically.

"There are many clans throughout the land. Clothing can tell something of a person like yours makes you look like a whore." Gin said.

"Okay well-" Jessica said and then punched him across the face realizing what he said at the end.

Gin just chuckled as she tried to keep hitting him but him standing taller than her and kept his head up to avoid being hit again in the face.

"Lean down!" Jessica shouted.

"Grow up." Gin replied.

Inside the castle, Aizen was sitting on his throne looking at Deidara and Sasori.

"Speak." Aizen ordered.

"We are here on behalf of our leader to ask for help." Sasori said.

"Go on." Aizen said.

"Deidara here told us what you did and we believe you could perhaps help us with our problem and if you help us we will give you whatever you like." Sasori said.

"Airship fleet." Aizen said getting to the point of the deal.

"Uhm, well you did say anything but that's something we can't do." Sasori said sighing.

"Money?" Aizen asked.

"We have about two hundred coins saved." Deidara said.

"What sort of clan are you?" Aizen asked.

"Hey, we can get you more coins but it will take us time." Deidara said.

Aizen looked out the window at Gin and Jessica at the desk still waiting for recruitments then looked to the two.

"I want your clan to be my guards of this castle and enforce the law around the kingdom." Aizen said.

"Pshahaha!" Deidara burst out laughing.

"We sort of aren't what you call peacekeepers." Sasori said.

"Neither am I. I want to rule this godforsaken planet." Aizen said.

"I'm sure leader wouldn't mind getting some fame." Deidara suggested.

"We will speak to leader." Sasori said.

"How about I come with you, save you a trip." Aizen said standing up.

"Really without guard escort?" Sasori said.

Aizen just gave them a look.

"Oh, no guards." Sasori said shaking his head.

"I am capable of protecting myself do not worry." Aizen said to them and walked passed them down the stairs.

"So there are four of you that live in this big castle with maids?" Deidara asked.

"Sixteen maids and just the four of us yes." Aizen said.

"Where's the other guy?" Sasori asked.

"Off scouting around for possible guards. He is out of the kingdom currently." Aizen said.

They noticed Jessica arguing with a random civilian which was a tall man with pointy ears, a race known as Elezens.

"She still PMSing?" Deidara asked.

"Huh?" Sasori asked looking at Deidara confused of the joke he made.

"Jess! Leave the poor man alone!" Aizen shouted.

"He rolled his eyes at me when I asked him if he wanted to be a guard!" Jessica yelled pointing at the man.

"I rolled my eyes seeing two airships zooming by! They were pretty low!" The man shouted at her.

"Gin why don't you stop this?" Aizen asked.

"Entertainment." Gin replied.

Aizen yanked Jessica away as the man walked off grumbling.

"Let go of me!" Jessica shouted smacking Aizen across the face.

Aizen let go and rubbed his cheek.

"Look, if you want to remain here you have to be a good girl and obedient to what I say. I am your leader." Aizen said.

"Oh, sure your leadership." Jessica said sarcastically.

"You're a leader?" Gin asked.

"Shut up you." Aizen said giving him an annoyed look.

"Ahem." Deidara said.

"Right sorry. Gin go get the horse carriage." Aizen said.

"We lost the carriage." Gin said.

"How?" Aizen asked.

"Well, there were no guards to guard it." Gin said.

"Oh, you got to be shitting me!" Aizen said banging his head on the tree next to them.

"What the hell sort of king are you!?" Sasori yelled confused.

"One of a kind." Gin answered for Aizen.

"Just follow us, it will be a bit of travel but we will get there." Sasori said and beckoned them.

"We could take the airship." Deidara said looking to one of the towers that had four airship landings that pointed east, west, south, north.

The five walked to the tower and up the large circle stairs passing people walking down.

Once they reached the top they got to the ticket master.

"Lord Aizen!" The ticket master said.

"Hello, we are headed to...?" Aizen said looking to Sasori.

"Port Sarim." Sasori replied.

The port master let them on for free due to Aizen's rank being their king and the five journeyed off toward Port Sarim.

The five, as well as three other passengers, was just looking out into the land below.

"This is so cool!" Jessica said.

Aizen was sitting and putting a hand over his mouth trying not to throw up.

"Really?" Gin asked.

"Shut up." Aizen growled.

Deidara looked at the airship they were on and then to the pilot.

"Can these things be weaponized?" Deidara asked.

"Yes but Lord Aizen here has no army to specialize in weaponizing them." The pilot said.

Aizen rolled his eyes.

"Wow, you are a bad leader." Sasori said.

"It's not been very long that I became a king!" Aizen shouted.

Aizen suddenly ran to the side of the ship and threw up over it.

Below was an elderly couple walking together.

"A nice day isn't it Norman." The old woman said.

"Bah! It's too bright Beverly!" The old man said.

"Now Norman, I think it's a wonderful day- there's a bear eating a man over there, how sweet." Beverly said.

"Kids nowadays and their exotic pets." Norman complained.

Suddenly the throw up landed on Norman's head.

"Stupid sky!" Normal yelled up.

After two hours the airship landed at the airship landing tower in Port Sarim.

The five walked off the airship as people passed to get into it.

"Okay, we are located in a small point that overlooks the ocean but a small cave is there, that's where we are." Sasori said.

Right before the five walked down the stairs there was a strange creature hiding behind a large box with two men holding wrenches yelling at him.

"What sort of species is that?" Jessica asked.

"Looks like a skinny emo kangaroo." Aizen said as he kept walking not caring.

Jessica shouted at the men.

"Oh god, that isn't our business!" Aizen yelled at her.

The two men looked at Jessica and the one shoved her away.

Aizen ran up and pulled his sword out slicing the man's arm off and pointed it at the other.

"Take your friend and get out." Aizen warned.

The two men ran while the other held what was left of his arm.

"You okay?" Aizen said helping Jessica up.

As Jessica got helped up she blushed a bit and looked away.

"I could have taken them." Jessica said.

Before the two spoke the strange creature came out of hiding.

"Oh thank you, I am forever in your debt!" It said.

"It's no problem, now if you excuse us-" Aizen said.

"No no, please! This is my airship, if you need a free ride I shall lend it to you." It said.

They looked at what was behind him which was, in fact, a large steampunk airship.

Aizen's eyes widened.

"Holy shit..." Jessica said.

"Well... I guess we need help getting somewhere nearby." Aizen said.

"Excellent! Follow me!" The creature said running in.

The group followed him onboard the large airship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

Meanwhile, Tousen was on a domesticated Chocobo, a large bird-like creature that could be ridden by just about anyone.

He seen the two elderly people walking and stopped beside them and got off.

"Excuse me?" Tousen said.

"Oh how nice, it's big birdy." Beverly said.

"Stupid bird!" Norman said.

"Do you two know if there are any mercenaries in this region?" Tousen asked.

"Oh, no sweety we don't. Perhaps you can check Port Sarim, there are always those nasty pirates in the bar." Beverly said.

"I guess I go south then." Tousen said.

Norman approached the bird and put his hand in a rope and felt the bird's feathers.

"Beverly, think these feathers can be put in my pillow to help my back!" Norman shouted.

"Now Norman leave that man's bird alone." Beverly said.

"Sir, please step away from the Chocobo." Tousen said.

"Did you say, hobo!? A hobo!?" Norman shouted.

"No! I said Chocobo!" Tousen yelled.

Norman stepped on the bird's foot and the thing took off while his hand was hooked to the strap, dragging him.

"Stupid hobo!" Norman shouted.

"Ah crap!" Tousen said running off to chase it.

"Norman! Norman get back here! You're missing the pretty flowers!" Beverly shouted fast walking toward them.

Meanwhile, Aizen and the others were on a large airship vessel and talking to one another before looking at the creature.

"What's your name again?" Gin asked.

"Stork." Stork said.

"Mister Stork, thank you for giving us free passage. I am the king of Varrock and I will be sure to reward you so long as you are obedient to me." Aizen said.

"Oh uh yes of course but she saved me." Stork said.

Jessica smirked at Aizen.

Aizen gave her a look while crossing his arms.

"Mister Stork, you can listen to both of us." Jessica said.

"Alright, will do mister Aizen sir- just please do me a favor and do not mess with my baby, my prized possession, my Condor." Stork said.

"Condor?" Sasori asked.

"The ship's name." Stork said.

"Where did you even get this large thing?" Aizen asked.

Before he could answer he noticed the magitek radar beeping.

"We are here." Stork said and lowered it to hover over the beach and had a large ramp unfold and hook into the sand.

"Alright come then, saved us thirty minutes to get here." Sasori said.

"Mister Stork, stay with the ship yes?" Aizen asked.

"I never leave her for too long, she will miss me." Stork said.

"Uh... right." Aizen said a bit cringed.

"Sure are a lot of weird people in the world." Gin said.

Aizen gave Gin a look and kept following Sasori and Deidara.

"All of you are weird." Deidara said.

At the entrance to the cave was a ninja seal and Deidara simply just knocked as the doors opened revealing two aliens, two Batarians.

"They are back." The one said as he was opening it with the other.

"Thanks." Deidara said walking by them.

"What are those?" Jessica asked.

"Hey, that isn't very nice." The other Batarian said.

"She isn't nice." Aizen said.

"I'm nice when I want to be!" Jessica shouted.

The five walked in the dark and in the middle of the dark cave was a figure in the same robe as Deidara and Sasori.

They heard a noise and then heard it again.

"Oh damn it." The shadowy figure said.

"Don't do it." Sasori said.

"Don't tell me what to do." The figure said pushing a button on a device.

"What's he doing?" Aizen asked.

"He's trying to activate the torches automatically through some magitek. He has tried to do this the last time we were here and had us wait outside for two damn hours till it worked. Now it isn't working again." Deidara said.

"Yeah well go back outside until it works, it makes me look scarier." The figure said.

"This is our leader, Pain." Sasori said.

"And you say I'm a terrible leader." Aizen said.

"I am not a terrible leader!" Pain shouted and kept pushing the button.

Suddenly lights from the ceiling of the cave turned on and Pain was visible.

Pain having orange short spikey hair with kekkai genkai in his eyes known as the Rinnegan.

"My my, a kekkai genkai." Gin said.

"Turn the lights off I didn't get this working yet!" Pain shouted looking back at a blue-haired woman walking up.

"We are not waiting two hours!" She shouted.

"Konan damn it I'm trying-" Pain began to say till she smacked him.

"Sorry about him, are you the guy?" Konan asked.

"By the guy, you must mean the one you want to help you all with a traitor problem?" Aizen said raising an eyebrow.

"That's right." Konan said.

Behind her was Pain trying to fix the devices.

"Don't look at him he's being dramatic." Konan said to Aizen to get his attention back at her.

"What are these traitor's names?" Gin asked.

"Pendrak and Bossk." Konan said.

"Description?" Aizen asked.

"Pendrak has light brown skin with dark hair and a dark beard and usually wears a facial wrap. Bossk always has himself covered, big obese looking guy and shorter than Pendrak, a lot shorter as if he's crawling on the ground. Both have our clan robes." Konan said.

"Well, then that can be easy. Are there any more members of yours that we should know so that we don't mistake them for those two?" Aizen asked.

"Itachi and Kisame are not here but Kakuzu and Hidan are supposedly fishing." Konan said.

"Actually they went to Port Sarim to meet up with them." Pain said as he was still fixing the magitek device.

"Oh, well you missed them then." Konan said with a shrug.

At the port, a slicked-back white-haired man and a man with a mask were waiting at the entrance at the airship landing tower.

"What the fuck is taking so long." The one with the mask said.

"Ah Kakuzu relax, I am enjoying looking at the ladies walking by." The white-haired one said.

"As if you'll get lucky Hidan." Kakuzu said.

"Hey, I could!" Hidan shouted.

"I'm heading up." Kakuzu said.

The two walked up the stairs and approached the dockmaster.

"Do you know when an airship from Varrock is coming?" Kakuzu asked.

"It came almost an hour ago." The dockmaster said.

"What the- did they walk passed us?" Kakuzu asked.

He looked back and noticed Hidan flirting with a woman.

"Do you think if I pushed someone off this tower that they'd die?" Kakuzu asked the dockmaster.

Meanwhile, Aizen was walking out of the cave with the others.

"Our spy told us that he last saw Pendrak and Bossk headed to the desert region, all the way to the east." Konan said.

"Then that's where we will start." Aizen said.

Suddenly they heard an explosion in the cave and it began to collapse as Pain ran out with the two Batarian guards.

"What the hell did you do!" Konan shouted.

"Blame the magitek!" Pain shouted back.

"We had all our supplies in there!" Konan shouted walking toward him.

"Don't hit me!" Pain shouted running behind the two guards.

"We don't want her hitting us!" Both said together.

"May I suggest something?" Gin said.

They all looked at him.

"Perhaps you should get your other members and head to Varrock? We can handle the traitors ourselves." Gin said.

Konan looked to Pain who stepped around the guards.

"Sasori, go with them. We will head to Port Sarim and get Kakuzu and Hidan and try to find Itachi and Kisame at Lumbridge." Pain said.

"Alright." Sasori said headed to the Condor that was waiting nearby.

"Aizen." Konan said.

Aizen looked at Konan cocking an eyebrow.

"Try to destroy a box that they have, do not ask what it is. Just destroy it, got it?" Konan said.

"Destroy box, no questions asked, got it." Aizen said giving her a thumbs up.

"Remember our deal. We help you and your clan is my enforcement in my kingdom." Aizen reminded them looking at Pain.

"I lead my people, I listen to you. I got it- and if it isn't too much trouble if I could have a hook up of magitek equipment to make Varrock look scary?" Pain asked.

"No!" Aizen and Konan shouted at him.

Pains' head went down with a sigh as Deidara patted his shoulder and offered him weed.

"Not now." Pain said shrugging him off.

The group walked into the Condor and Aizen walked toward Stork.

Stork was bathing in the sun and Aizen didn't know what to say but make a cough.

"Oh hello, boss." Stork said putting up the sunshades looking at him.

"We need to head to Al Karid, prepare." Aizen ordered.

"Of course boss! Right away." Stork said jumping up to his feet and ran off.

"Well, another adventure." Gin said putting an arm around Aizen as they walked.

Aizen sighed and gazed at Gin.

"While we are at Al Karid I should show off my power to make their prince know who is top dog around these lands and probably try to take power from him. Two birds with one stone." Aizen said.

"In this case three." Gin said.

"You know what I mean." Aizen said sighing.

"So when are you asking Jessica out." Gin asked.

"Excuse me!?" Aizen yelled shoving him away.

"Oh come on, you two would make a strange couple- probably sex would be a competition of who would be on top." Gin said and grinned a bit wider.

"Hell no, I will not sleep with her! I have pride damn it." Aizen said.

"Are you two coming up yet!?" Jessica shouted down at them.

"Do not speak of this again." Aizen said walking up the stairs with Gin.

"Very well... I might just to piss you off though." Gin said.

"Damn it Gin." Aizen sighed.

The Condor hovered over the beach for a moment before positioning to face west and zoomed up into the sky.

"Sir." Sasori said looking at Aizen.

Aizen was taken aback at him calling him sir.

"Uh, yes Sasori?" Aizen asked.

"When we get down to Al Karid, I will buy you guy's some linkpearls. That way we can keep in contact with one another." Sasori said.

"I heard of them." Aizen said.

"Ah yes, a device that when clicking on to reach someone's letter and number you can talk to them through this magical pearl." Gin said.

"I had three." Jessica said.

"You're a girl that's why." Aizen said with a sigh.

Jessica glared at him.

Meanwhile at a wheat farm.

"Norman! Norman!" Beverly called out looking at the field from the other side of the fence.

"Over here!" Tousen called out from the wheat field.

Beverly noticed the Chocobo in the field and approached it.

"Oh what a nice wheat field and a nice bird." Beverly said.

She found Tousen panting as he was tired from running and Norman on the ground with his hand untied from the Chocobo's saddle.

"I found your husband." Tousen panted.

"Stupid bird, stupid wheat field." Norman said.

Tousen got up helping Norman up.

"Do you two need a lift back to a town?" Tousen asked them.

"I think we can follow the path next to that pretty fence." Beverly said.

Tousen looked at the fence and back to her realizing she might be a bit screwy.

"Right well I must go about my journey." Tousen said getting onto the Chocobo.

Norman just gave a quick wave before turning around to get out of the field with Beverly following.

Tousen waved and headed out again on his journey.

"Stupid bird." Norman grumbled.

They noticed the Condor fly over and during this moment Aizen got height sick again and threw up, the throw up hitting Norman's head.

"Stupid airship!" Norman yelled up at it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

The group walked into the desert kingdom, the citizens wearing robes and rags around themselves to keep cool and to keep the desert sand from their faces and bodies.

The people looked at them as they were out of place there with how they were dressed.

"Well, we are going to be the talk of the town." Gin said.

Aizen approached one of the citizens.

"Where may I find your king?" Aizen asked.

"In the palace? Stupid shit." The man said walking around him.

Aizen in public stabbed him through his back out his chest.

"What are you doing!?" Jessica yelled along with Stork.

"Asserting my dominance." Aizen said sheathing his blade.

"Lord Aizen, two men with the same outfits are running toward us." Gin said.

Aizen sighed holding his hand out this time and rose it up creating a black square box to surround them.

"What the hell is that!?" Jessica and Stork yelled yet again at the same time.

"Reiatsu at it's best, now watch its finisher." Aizen said.

Aizen swiped his hand back and the black square created a black fog of crossguard swords that pierced through and exploded only to reveal the two men that were in there, dead now with pools of blood and body parts everywhere.

"You two have to tell me your power." Jessica said.

Suddenly fourteen guards ran from the alleyways and sixteen up on the roof jumped down around them.

"Don't move!" One of the guards said.

"Ah great, just what we need." Sasori groaned.

"Your men didn't listen to me-" Aizen began to say.

"Why would they!" The guard shouted as they were handcuffing them.

"I am Lord Aizen of Varrock." Aizen said.

"Well, here you aren't no Lord. We are taking you to the Prince." He said pushing Aizen to walk ahead.

The guards escorted them to the nearby palace.

Upon walking in they were greeted by a young man in white robes with two guards walking beside him.

"You must be the new king of Varrock." He said.

"I take it you must be the prince of Al Kari-." Aizen said.

"Al Kharid." The prince said.

"Wow, we have been pronouncing it wrong." Jessica said.

"I am the son of the Emir, the ruler. I am prince Ali." Ali said.

"May I see your father?" Aizen asked.

"You killed two of our guards, I'm sure he doesn't want to see you. I am here to see you executed but since you are the King of Varrock the people will want war." Ali said.

"I don't got time for war I have to stop two dangerous people." Aizen said.

"We believe they might be in your kingdom." Sasori said.

"Trust me, we can handle it." Ali said.

"Escort these people out of our kingdom, I will speak to my father on how we prepare for war." Ali said.

"I do not have time for war, that and we don't got any soldiers." Aizen said.

Ali and the guards looked at him speechless.

"If you like can I borrow some of your guards and then we can go to war?" Aizen asked.

Ali gave a blank stare.

"I'm starting to regret becoming your slave." Stork said.

Aizen looked back at him and looked back at Ali with a frown.

Before Aizen spoke they seen a guard running up to them.

"Prince Ali! We found three guards outside the city dead, we saw footprints and something as if being dragged along the sand, something big." The guard said.

"They are here." Sasori said.

Prince Ali frowned and looked to Aizen and the others.

"We will discuss what you did later. I must protect my people, if you can help then perhaps it will account for your crime." Ali said.

"Excuse me but I am a villain, I don't protect no one." Aizen said.

"Yet you killed the former king of Varrock who was nothing but a tyrant." Ali said cocking his eyebrow.

"Hey, I don't mean to break this discussion up but we should go find them." Gin said.

Aizen nodded and quickly walked down the stairs with four guards following them.

"You know this kingdom better than us, lead the way." Aizen told them.

The guards marched through the alleyways while looking left to right and found another dead guard.

"Damn, why are they doing this?" One guard asked looking to Aizen.

Sasori, however, took a step forward.

"They are nothing but trouble, our leader was going to kick them out but they stole something of ours that we stole, a magitek device that needs different types of rune essences that connect to certain nature elements." Sasori said.

"Can't they just buy runes?" Gin asked.

"These runes aren't ones to buy in the store, these ones are locked away in different spots by the ancient druids. These element runes are supposed to work with each region's land and condition such as the desert here, there will be a rune that has to do with that." Sasori said.

"So if they take it will it affect the weather here?" A guard asked.

"Yes." Sasori said.

"Maybe that's a good thing for the hot desert." Aizen said with a shrug.

"This is our culture and ways! We don't want it any other way." One guard said.

"Joking, sort of. Over a hundred degrees would think you'd want some cool air." Aizen said.

"Do you know any ancient druid site here?" Sasori asked.

"No, perhaps one of the priestess' would know since their monarch studies the lands and ancient ruins within the desert." The guard said.

"Lead us there, we best hurry." Sasori said.

As they ran off they were being watched by the Plague Doctor who was standing behind some tall urns, blending in with them.

A few minutes later they ran into the priestess sanctuary and they found a scatter of dead women and three nearby that were healing themselves and another nearby crying over an old woman.

"Oh no." One guard said.

"I'll go let Prince Ali know!" One guard yelled as he ran back toward the palace.

Aizen ran over to the woman crying over the dead old woman.

The woman noticed him and then seen Sasori and screamed.

"It's okay it's okay he's not bad, don't worry." Aizen said trying to calm her down.

"The monarch is dead!" The woman cried.

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

"Two men that wear robes like that guy behind you just came in and tortured one of us sisters until the monarch told them what she wanted to know, then they made a massacre. Us four are the only ones left." The woman said.

"Did they ask anything about druids?" Sasori asked.

"Yes, down south there is an old druid temple and inside is something they are searching for." The woman said.

"Do you know where?" Jessica asked.

The woman looked down at the old woman and pulled out a book from her pouch and handed it to Jessica.

Jessica looked at it and looked to Sasori who took a look at it.

"Okay, I got a location." Sasori said.

"We will stay here." The guard said with the other two guards checking on the other women.

"We will handle this, promise." Aizen said and walked off.

"Are you a savior?" The woman asked tearfully.

Aizen stopped and looked back at her curiously.

The sun was setting behind Aizen as he looked at her.

"You are the gaze into the sun." She said and smiled wiping her tears.

The other women tearfully nodded with smiles.

"I don't understand?" Aizen said.

"This morning, the monarch told us that she had a dream of a man standing in front of the sun and she had a feeling in her mind through that dream that the person she saw would be the savior of this world." The woman said.

Gin and Jessica burst out laughing.

Aizen glanced at them then to the woman.

"I am a villain, not a savior. I will rule this planet one day with an iron fist." Aizen said and walked off.

Suddenly he was hugged from behind by the woman and he didn't know what to do but stand there.

"Don't be afraid of what you could be other than what you think you should be." The woman said.

Aizen sighed and patted her hand and she let go.

Aizen walked out and headed toward the south.

The others caught up to him with Sasori walking upfront while looking at the journal and a map in it.

"It says that this here is the druid tomb on this page and the next is the map to it." Sasori said.

"What of the other pages?" Aizen asked.

"They are of other tombs throughout the desert lands, strange though I wonder how long she's traveled around." Sasori said.

"She's resting now." Aizen said.

"That she is." Gin said with a nod.

"Just to let you all know, I am a villain, not some damn savior." Aizen said and pointed at them and turned back around walking beside Sasori upfront.

Jessica just smirked and didn't say anything and gave him a look as if admiring him.

Meanwhile, Pendrak and Bossk enter the tomb looking around.

Pendrak pulled out the magitek box and turned its dial to focus on a fire element and lit up the room with flames in different places just hovering around.

"I can't find it." Bossk said.

"Don't worry Bosski! It should be here, somewhere." Pendrak said tapping on the walls.

"I highly doubt there is a secret passage-" Bossk began to say till Pendrak pushed a stone in.

A chamber opened next to them and Pendrak just laughed walking in.

"One out of a million." Bossk replied walking behind him.

The two made it into a small room where a rune was on a podium.

"A trap no doubt." Bossk said.

Pendrak took out a plain rune and prepared to switch them.

"One chance." Bossk said.

Pendrak sweated and took his straw hat off throwing it to the side wiping his face.

"Okay, here we go." Pendrak said.

Pendrak switched them in the blink of an eye and both of them waited for something to happen.

"Well let's go." Bossk said heading out.

The two walked out of the chamber and Pendrak just laughed.

"The desert rune, now the power of sand is ours, Bosski" Pendrak said placing it into the device.

The device glowed of two colors.

"We have the ice rune and the sand rune, we have many more to go." Bossk said.

Pendrak took out a vial of poison and took a sip and handed it to Bossk to offer him some.

"No thank you. I'm surprised how your immune to it." Bossk said.

"I love toxins in the morning- even though it's dusk." Pendrak said as they walked outside.

"We should make camp somewhere hidden." Bossk said.

"Right, let's head west and rest and after, to Lumbridge." Pendrak said.

The two-headed west and behind them without realizing was their trail on the sand.

Meanwhile, Tousen was riding into Lumbridge and hooked the leash of his Chocobo to a stall pillar and patted it walking to the inn.

"Fifty coins." The man said as Tousen handed him the coins.

"Oh, how sweet." Beverly said sitting in a chair.

"Ugh!? How did you get here so... never mind." Tousen said.

"We are resting in this nice please, what a pretty table." Beverly said pointing to the table in front of her.

"Well, I will leave you to whatever you're doing in the lobby. I'm going to rest." Tousen said.

Tousen went into the room and unpacked and after an hour got into the bed to sleep.

Suddenly he heard a noise next door.

"Stupid bed! It is ruining my back Beverly!" Norman shouted.

"Now Norman leave the pretty bed alone." Beverly said.

"Fine but if I wake up with a bad back, I'm throwing this thing out the window!" Norman said.

"The man we met today is sleeping here too, perhaps he can help you." Beverly said.

Tousen put the pillow over his face groaning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

"Aizen, this is it." Gin said pointing to the tomb.

"There is a lit torch over there, they might be in there." Aizen said unsheathing his sword.

"I think I'll stay here." Stork said.

"You don't fight do you?" Jessica asked.

"Nope." Stork said simply with a shrug.

"Okay then stay back and let us handle it." Aizen said walking in first.

Sasori and Gin followed as Jessica crept behind looking at the walls of the temple.

"So these tombs hold rune power or something?" Jessica asked.

"From what the book says, it's one out of a few other temples that contain one great powerful rune. Each rune has a special property that helps the life force of the planet's ecosystem." Sasori said reading the book as Gin held the torch up for him to see.

"Why do your former members want them?" Aizen asked.

"To cause chaos, that's why." Sasori said.

"What does your organization do anyways?" Gin asked.

"We are trying to take over the kingdoms with as much power as we possibly can get but those two want destruction. We can't take over something that isn't there." Sasori said.

"Perhaps our partnership will benefit us. I plan to take over the planet through sheer force, manipulation, and chaos." Aizen said approaching an opened wall.

The group walked in only to find a plain rune essence there.

"Shit they were already here." Sasori said.

"Hey, guys!" Stork shouted from outside.

"This better be good." Aizen groaned.

"What is it?" Aizen asked as he walked out.

"I see footprints and something dragging on the sand." Stork said pointing to the nearby prints.

"They're starting to fade, we got to follow the path." Sasori said.

"Well let's get going then." Aizen said walking first.

"It's dangerous to travel the desert at dark." Stork said.

"A good thing we are more dangerous than the dark." Aizen said with a smirk.

Suddenly two scorpions jumped out of the sand attacking Aizen.

Gin sliced both of them in half and helped Aizen up.

"Told you." Stork said.

Aizen gave him a glare as Stork then hid behind Jessica.

"He's right but we got no choice but to follow the path before the desert winds cover them." Sasori said.

"Wait a minute, that book tells us the locations of the temples yes?" Aizen asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sasori asked back.

"They are headed west, any temples west?" Aizen asked.

"It says here there is one located where the Lumbridge Swamp used to be, I heard it's sort of a shantytown there." Sasori said.

"Then that's where they are headed too." Aizen said.

"We really should make camp, the scorpions are out at night and we might run into more than two." Stork said.

"He's right, we know where Pendrak and Bossk are going, we can reach them when it's dawn. We will have time." Sasori said.

"Fine, but I won't continue this search and find crap any longer." Aizen said.

Awhile later everyone was laying on their pads or sleeping bags with two torches lit beside them.

"So can you tell me who Pendrak and Bossk are?" Aizen asked.

"Pendrak is crazy and Bossk is weird." Sasori said.

"Come on I need more than that." Aizen said.

"Pendrak comes from a kingdom down south from here in the desert called Sophanem. He blew up one of their monuments and killed eleven people in the process. He wanted to see a poison project come to life but the priests found it to be too dangerous and deemed him dangerous. His bounty is over fifty thousand coins." Sasori said.

"And what about the other?" Aizen asked.

"The other I guess found Pendrak in the desert. Bossk is a strange individual, doesn't speak much unless it's to Pendrak and never reveals his face. He's all wrapped up under the robe and well, just a big fat guy I guess." Sasori said.

"How long have they been in your clan?" Aizen asked.

"A month and when we stole this magitek device that we thought just plain runes could stay in, they stole it and left to find these powerful runes to cause planetary chaos." Sasori said.

"Why did you guys steal this thing?" Aizen asked.

"Well, it is magitek and makes something strong of its use of magic through technology, like the airships and steampunk like things. We were going to use it on Varrock actually to use different elements to attack the soldiers and the king. Then you showed up." Sasori said.

"Everyone seems shocked that I took over Varrock." Aizen said.

"Because something like that was unexpected." Sasori said.

Before Aizen asked another question Sasori held his hand up and laid down.

"Let's sleep, we got five more hours till sunrise." Sasori said.

The next day, Jessica somehow rolled and laid against Aizen while Aizen was asleep sprawled out.

Gin was watching them creepingly just standing there while Stork was checking their food supply and getting things prepared.

Sasori himself was still asleep and had his straw hat over his head to keep the sunlight out of his face.

Suddenly Gin made a loud ahem sound and Aizen and Jessica both opened their eyes and their eyes suddenly looked at one another and instantly they rolled and jumped to their feet.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Jessica shouted.

"Oh going to pull that card huh!" Aizen yelled.

"You pulled me into your body, you sick bastard!" Jessica shouted with a blush on her face.

"Bullshit, you rolled onto me on purpose!" Aizen pointed at her.

Jessica pulled her weapon out and Aizen after pulled his out.

"Let's all just calm down." Sasori said yawning.

"Jessica somehow rolled up to Aizen in her sleep and Aizen well, you're just sprawled out. May want to get the sand out of your clothes." Gin said.

"Were you watching us the entire time?" Aizen asked.

"Yes." Gin said.

"Creepy but at least your honest." Aizen sighed.

"I'm going to sleep a mile away next time." Jessica said straightening her hair.

"Psh! I'd sleep on top of a dragon, naked!" Aizen yelled.

"Wait to hold on, are you saying you wouldn't lay with me!?" Jessica shouted.

"You don't deserve someone like me." Aizen thumbed to himself.

"Okay let's not make this any weirder." Sasori said getting between them.

"This is entertainment at it's best." Stork mumbled.

Gin looked at Stork and chuckled then looked back at Aizen.

"We need to hurry to Lumbridge, come on let's get going." Gin said handing Aizen some food.

"Eating on the go huh?" Aizen said taking a bite.

As the two men walked ahead, Jessica still was blushing and huffed looking to the side and followed up behind.

At Lumbridge, people were running and screaming as two blizzard tornadoes were wreaking havoc through the shanty housing area.

Three guards were running at Pendrak who was creating this power with the magitek device that was chained around his neck.

Pendrak pulled out two scimitars with poison dripping from the blades and sliced down each guard.

Bossk was creating a toxic pool around himself that was killing guards that were trying to kill him.

"The Temple must have been built over by one of these damned buildings." Bossk grumbled.

Pendrak grabbed a random civilian and stabbed them through their head and yanked his blade out with a grin on his face.

"More guards are coming." Bossk said looking down the street.

Pendrak tested the device's new rune and a wave of sand came out of nowhere through the buildings and right into the guards knocking them into the buildings on the other side of the street.

"Use that power to clear this damned place." Bossk said.

The sand that Pendrak was controlling then grew wider and swept through the shantytown and took down every single house and its reconstruction efforts as well. Once it was laid to waste there was a small old temple that had a building built around it.

"There it is." Pendrak said walking toward it and inside.

"I'll wait here." Bossk said keeping guard.

"Hey, you." Tousen said approaching from his Chocobo.

Bossk stared at him.

"You don't seem like you belong here." Tousen said and jumped off the Chocobo patting it hard as it ran off.

"You seem like you should mind your own business." Bossk said.

There was a toxic pool forming under Tousens feet and before it latched onto him he sensed it and leaped away quickly while drawing his sword.

Tousen aimed his sword toward Bossk and suddenly Bossk saw a white and black pitch around him and a vibration sound that was high pitched and he limped passing out.

Tousen walked toward him and then coming out of the temple was Pendrak and instantly a wave of sand knocked Tousen away.

"My my this is a shock." Pendrak said looking to Bossk and kicked him.

Bossk woke up and glared at Tousen.

"That won't happen again." Bossk said as poison bubbles formed around Tousen.

Tousen tried to move out of the trap.

"Let's test this new element I got." Pendrak said.

The magitek device glowed a purple color and a foam of anthrax poured out.

"A poison rune." Bossk commented.

"Yes, just our luck for our abilities." Pendrak said.

Suddenly a blast of magic hit the sand and freeing Tousen and another blast of magic came toward Pendrak only to be countered with a bubble of poison that was created by Bossk.

Jessica ran up ready to shoot another magical spell and behind her, the others showed up.

"Sasori." Pendrak hissed looking at him.

"You're going to pay you bastard." Sasori said holding his fingers out and chakra strings began to show.

Aizen cocked an eyebrow looking at it.

"Prepare to be amazed." Sasori said to Aizen.

A puppet-like thing was summoned in front of Sasori who was controlling it.

"I've seen those before." Gin said.

"Yeah, and it's weaponized. Let's get them." Sasori said.

The puppet's mouth opened and sent out a barrage of needles toward Bossk who created a mud-like power up from the ground in front of him to stick the needles in.

Pendrak rushed at the group and created a blizzard combined with a wave of sand headed toward Gin and Jessica.

Gin and Jessica both were hit and knocked around by the blizzard winds and the wave of sand.

Aizen swung his blade toward Pendrak only for Pendrak to block it with one of his scimitars and using the other to swipe at Aizen.

Aizen noticed the dripping poison from the blades and quickly had to focus on defending himself.

Tousen spun his blade and leaped beside Aizen to attack while the puppet headed toward Bossk.

Bossk sent out a smog of poison around the area which began to choke some of them.

"What's wrong?" Pendrak asked sarcastically.

Aizen fell to his knee's as everyone else coughed hard.

Pendrak took a sip of toxin from a vial and threw the empty vial away and put his blade toward Aizen's head.

Aizen however forcefully stood up and held his sword tightly pushing it against Pendraks.

"I see you don't give up." Pendrak said.

Suddenly between them, a three-bladed scythe flung passed them and stabbed right into Bossk through his body and then the scythe flung back and into the hands of Hidan.

The poison mist disappeared instantly.

"Hidan!" Sasori shouted.

"We finally found you guys, guess that weird old man and lady was right." Hidan said with a grin.

"Now we just have Pendrak to get." Kakuzu said walking up.

Aizen pushed Pendraks blades away and went into a quick sword fight with him until poisonous gunk shot and hit Aizen away.

Bossks body began to reform and the wrappings fell off.

Soon Bossk showed his true form which was a blobish creature that resembled mud and was glowing purple with a glowing blue wide mouth and eyes with poison dripping from its mouth.

Pendrak just smirked and looked at the others as the magitek device glowed of the four runes.

Suddenly four of the elements appeared around them, sand twisters, blizzard twisters, poison twisters, and dark element twisters.

"This isn't going to be easy." Kakuzu said.

"What the hell sort of creature is he?" Tousen asked about Bossk.

"Not one of this world apparently." Sasori said.

Suddenly they heard Stork in the distance.

"I'll watch from over here!" Stork yelled.

Everyone just sighed and prepared to fight once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

* * *

Pendrak spun his scimitars and suddenly in front of them ripped the sleeves of his robe off showing his arms with vials of toxins attached in straps attached to his entire arm down to his forearms.

He uncorked one and drank it having glowing purple eyes and his nose venting out the toxins.

"We need to be cautious." Kakuzu said.

Suddenly the sand twister headed right at Kakuzu and Hidan who quickly tried to run away from it while also trying to destroy the element itself.

The blizzard twister and dark twister headed at Tousen and Gin.

Gin quickly ran one way while Tousen ran the other and both twisters separated as the blizzard followed Tousen and the dark followed Gin.

The poison twister headed at Jessica and Sasori.

Jessica shot ice magic at it toward the bubbles to freeze them but many more bubbles came out from it toward them.

Pendrak licked his lips having a sadistic crazy look on his face and ran at Aizen with both his blades slicing at him.

Aizen blocked each strike coming at him but his eyes looked to the side seeing Bossk shooting another sludge of poison toward him where he had to duck and jump back.

While jumping back Pendrak jumped forward and continued his onslaught of slashes with his poison blades.

Pendraks tongue stuck out as poison dripped from it.

Suddenly he clamped his blades onto Aizen's and spun in mid-air and spun Aizen's sword out of his hands and sliced him against his shoulder.

"Agh!" Aizen groaned.

"Aizen!" Gin yelled.

Aizen felt the poison taking effect but grabbed his sword and kept up the attack trying to pay it no mind.

"Persistent aren't you!" Pendrak shouted as he fought him.

Suddenly Hidan's scythe came back and clashed against Pendraks scimitars and retracted back with the coil on the bottom of the handle back to Hidan.

Kakuzu turned around facing the sand twister and put his hands together creating an earth jutsu for rocks to come up and to fool the twister by ramming it into it and losing its spin for the sand to just fall down.

Hidan ran to help Aizen only to be stuck to the ground by toxic mud puddles that were forming around.

Bossk looked at the group and summoned more pools around.

Sasori's puppet, however, rammed into Bossk and smashed him into sludge but for Bossk to just reform back to shape with a burst of laughter.

Suddenly the three remaining twisters disappeared but in their place were strange mannequins of their element forms, about four each and went to attack the group.

"We need to destroy that box!" Tousen shouted.

Aizen spun his sword trying to aim for the box only to be sliced again in the arm by the poison blade.

Jessica seeing this growled and aimed her rapier toward Pendrak only to be caught by Bossk' sludge and taking her down onto the puddle of poison.

Gin was fighting four of the dark element creatures only to be ganged up on and being forced back along with everyone else.

"These things are persistent coming at us in close combat!" Hidan shouted.

Suddenly they heard shouting and rushing in were fourteen Al Kharid soldiers which ran up with their scimitars and began to slice at the element creatures.

Two priestesses including the woman they spoke to used their mage spells on the pools of poison to deplete them.

"What the!?" Bossk shouted in shock.

"Damn it!" Pendrak growled.

Before Pendrak could use the element box again, Aizen successfully stabbed it making it explode and lose the rune components.

"Gah!" Pendrak shouted in shock.

Aizen kicked Pendrak off his feet but Pendrak rolled in the dirt back and raised up swinging his blades at Aizen's to block incoming attacks.

Right when Pendrak swung both his blades against Aizen's he spit on Aizen's face but it did nothing.

"Disgusting." Aizen said.

Aizen jumped back but then forward immediately swinging his sword down clashing Pendrak's blades down and then made an uppercut deep inside Pendrak's torso making him cough up blood.

Aizen kicked Pendrak into the dirt and stabbed him in the chest.

Pendrak's right hand came up while holding his weapon trying to weakly slice at Aizen only to drop his sword and die.

Aizen staggered as the poison took effect and fell to the side.

Jessica ran over to him with Tousen while the others faced off Bossk.

Bossk just laughed at them and in surprise, turned himself into a larger creature.

Poison pools started to form around him and with his poisonous twisters appearing.

"Damn it." Sasori said while trying to direct his puppet to handle the poison twisters.

Gin activated his swords special ability which extended right through Bossk but did nothing as his body was just a poison mud pile.

"What a strange creature." One of the Al Kharid soldiers said.

"We cannot give up!" Sasori said.

The poison twisters headed right at them with small acid bubbles headed their way.

"Jessica we need your magic!" Gin shouted.

One soldier got hit with a bubble and his body turned green and fell over dead.

Jessica tried to wake Aizen up.

"Help them." Tousen told her.

"But-" Jessica began to say.

"We need your magic woman!" Sasori yelled.

Jessica growled and got up walking fast toward Bossk who turned looking at her amused.

"Little human you-" Bossk began to say.

Jessica pointed her rapier at him and shot multiple ice spells into him only for him to just laugh as they stuck on him.

The ice began to melt into water and his sludge shot right toward her.

Jessica created an ice barrier in front of herself and held her rapier back to Bossk sending a lightning current right at him while he was wet.

Bossk jittered painfully but was still alive.

Kakuzu kept using a rock jutsu to fling rocks up from the ground into him only for the rocks to be sunken into his body.

"Useless, damn it..." Kakuzu said.

Jessica held her rapier up and charged it glaring at Bossk.

Bossk sent another sludge toward her but to everyone's surprise, Aizen leaped in front of her and took the hit.

Jessica seeing this was shocked and mad glaring at Bossk.

"You son of a bitch." Jessica growled.

Jessica checked her raper and switched it's magic essence taking a look at one that would take a lot of her magic abilities to use but decided, fuck it.

Jessica shot a powerful beam of magic right into Bossk's body and it started to suck him inside.

"What the!? No!" Bossk yelled.

The magic sucked him up like a vacuum into a tiny globe.

Jessica then sent an air blast right into it and made it fly into the air and away.

"Will it shatter when it lands?" Hidan asked.

"Don't worry it will. Hopefully, just as long as it doesn't land on anyone though." Jessica said.

The tiny globe fell nearby right onto Norman's head.

"Ouch- stupid bead!" Norman shouted.

Norman stepped on the tiny globe and destroyed Bossk.

"Now Norman, we should get inside of it's raining beads." Beverly said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Norman sighed.

Back at the group, Jessica ran back to Aizen checking on him.

One of the priestess' from the monastery ran up and began to use her healing magic on him.

Following up was the woman he spoke to who also was using her healing magic.

The woman he spoke to looked at Jessica's expression and gave a faint smile.

"You care about him." She said.

Before Jessica answered Aizen coughed waking up.

"Did we win?" Aizen asked weakly.

"Yeah, we won." Gin said.

"Yay, good job everyone, let's take two days off. That's an order." Aizen said laying there.

"You're going to need a couple of days to be fully healed up." The priestess said.

The priestess looked at Jessica and then back to Aizen.

"Your friend here could learn some healing magic to help you." The priestess said.

"Her!? She tried to kill me once!" Aizen shouted.

"Psh, I could of if I wanted too." Jessica said.

Gin sighed with a shrug.

"Back to normal." Gin said.

"We did it, I knew we could." Stork said walking up with an arm around Sasori who looked annoyed.

"Who's this?" Tousen asked confused.

"Our pilot." Aizen said.

"You mean, you mean I get to be apart of your team?" Stork said excited.

"Really?" Gin said quirking an eyebrow.

"He may be a coward but he's the only pilot we got and one who's willing to help us." Aizen said.

"Thank you Lord Aizen." Stork said with a bow.

"Well, let's head to Varrock. I bet leader is waiting." Kakuzu said.

"Wonder what species Bossk was." Hidan said tapping his chin.

"Let's not worry about that till another one comes." Kakuzu said.

"Let's hope that's never." Tousen said.

"Aizen." Prince Ali said walking up.

The soldiers lined up as Ali approached.

"Ali." Aizen said.

"I thank you for putting an end to these two. I know it will be hard but I will see what I can do by helping my father see that perhaps we could be allies?" Ali asked.

Aizen looked at him and nodded.

"You do realize if you do this you are owned by my kingdom since it's the capital." Aizen said.

"As I said perhaps we can work out some deals. Our people do need a lot more supplies than we already have and water is scarce." Ali said.

The two men then shook hands.

"We shall speak later then." Aizen said.

"Oh, and you owe us a funeral for the man you killed. To be there is respect." Ali said.

Aizen just sighed.

"Very well." Aizen groaned.

Two soldiers walked up to the destroyed magitek box and took it with them as they followed Ali.

"We will be putting these runes back where they belong." Ali said to them as he walked off with his men.

As Ali walked off Aizen whispered to Gin.

"Now until I rule the entire planet, then everyone must respect my rule." Aizen said.

"Give it time, but hey at least you are going to help their people out." Gin said.

"I'm feeling numb." Aizen said.

"Yeah, that's the poison talking. Say we should get you back to Varrock." Gin said.

"Shoot we have to go back to Al Kharid to get the airship." Sasori said.

Tousen looked over and seen Norman and Beverly on a Chocobo carriage.

"I think we found our answer." Tousen said waving to get their attention.

"You again?" Norman said.

"Can you give us a lift to Al Kharid, we are tired and our friend here is injured." Tousen said.

"Well, you did help me. Alright fine." Norman said with a sigh.

"Oh how nice, lovely people." Beverly said waving at them.

"Thank you two, you are kind." Aizen said as he was helped in the back.

"Well, she is at least." Tousen said.

"You know them?" Gin asked.

"You could say I ran into them and had to help the old man." Tousen said.

"His stupid bird dragged me away!" Norman shouted.

"You stepped on his foot and touched him near his belt strap!" Tousen yelled.

"Stupid man." Norman grumbled.

"How nice, a lovely ruined shanty village." Beverly said looking around the destruction.

"Is she...?" Sasori asked.

"Different, yes." Tousen said.

"Well let's go then, we are on board." Hidan said.

"Speak up boy!" Norman yelled.

"I hope I don't act like that soon. I am over ninety." Kakuzu said.

"Say what?" Jessica asked.

"Oh great now you got to explain that." Sasori said.

"Shut up boy!" Kakuzu yelled.

The carriage headed toward the bridge to Al Kharid.

Nearby was Pendrak's body and his finger was seen twitching.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

* * *

Three days later, Aizen was in bed with empty potion bottles beside him on the nightstand.

Jessica walked in with two filled potion bottles.

"I was able to buy these last two before the shop closed." Jessica said.

"I am starting to feel better." Aizen said.

"Even still you need to rest tonight just to be safe." Jessica said.

Suddenly she seen his sheets move slightly and she frowned.

"Get the maid out." Jessica said sternly.

Aizen rolled his eyes snapping his fingers and the maid slid out grabbing her clothes and walking out.

"Really?" Jessica said placing a hand on her hip.

"As if I'm going to infect them." Aizen said.

"Besides the point you slut." Jessica growled.

"I am no slut!" Aizen said.

"Oh really? How many maids did you fuck today!" Jessica shouted.

"Plenty!" Aizen yelled back.

Gin was in the hallway just grinning as usual and Tousen walked up beside him.

"I see those two are getting along again." Tousen said.

"I think she likes him." Gin said.

"It makes me wonder if he does her." Tousen pondered.

Before they discussed it, Sasori walked in with Pain.

"Ah, ready to talk normally?" Gin asked Pain.

"I always talked normal! I just don't have a great entrance planned when I walk in is all." Pain sighed.

"Is he available?" Pain asked pointing to the room.

"You are a complete asshole!" Jessica shouted.

"Get off me!" Aizen yelled.

"Take the potion!" Jessica yelled.

"Yeah, I think he is." Gin said grinning wider.

Pain looked confused and walked to the door opening it.

He saw Jessica wrestling Aizen trying to get the potion into his mouth.

"I've come to talk about our negotiation." Pain said.

"Open you slut! Open your mouth!" Jessica yelled.

"Save me! Someone save me from this crazy bitch!" Aizen yelled.

"You guys are busy, I'll come back later." Pain said walking backward and out.

Pain looked at everyone in the hallway and soon everyone began to laugh.

Suddenly walking up was two other members of Pains clan, Itachi and Kisame.

"I see you two finally decided to show up." Pain said crossing his arms.

"We went to mudskipper point but the base was destroyed, then we asked around port Sarim and long story short we are here." Itachi said.

"You never sent us a postcard." Kisame said.

"We don't send cards, you know this." Pain said.

"That and we got no address." Itachi said looking back to Kisame.

Kisame just mumbled and looked around.

"Got any food around here?" Kisame asked.

"Ah yes, I shall show you the kitchen. Come everyone." Gin said to them as they followed him.

"I think this will be a beautiful partnership." Pain said putting his hand on Gin's shoulder.

Gin shrugged moving his hand away.

"I'm not gay." Gin said.

Pain glared at him.

"It was a friendly touch! Friendly I say!" Pain shouted.

"Sure." Gin said.

Konan just chuckled as she walked beside Pain nudging him as he was given a bad time about it.

Behind them another noise of destruction was heard in Aizen's room, they ignored it headed toward the kitchen.

Two days later, Aizen and Prince Ali would sign a truce between Al Kharid and Varrock and Al Kharid becoming apart of Varrocks kingdom with Lumbridge.

There were new trade routes and airship lanes that could head to each location and the truce would spread to the rest of the desert region in hopes of making one unified kingdom.

The priestess' would spread the word further through the desert to other kingdoms.

Within two weeks the entire desert region signed truces and became apart of Varrocks kingdom and expanded their borders.

A day later...

Aizen was walking through the market looking at food and beside him was Gin.

"You do know that you being out in public is a bad idea." Gin said.

"I don't care, I want to show off." Aizen said picking up an orange and looking it over before placing it back down to look at the others.

Aizen noticed in the corner of his eye that the Plague Doctor was far in the distance amongst the crowd watching.

"Gin, stay here for a moment I need to use the bathroom at one of the nearby buildings." Aizen said.

"Sure, I'll go creep out the herald over there." Gin said walking over to the news-herald.

Aizen looked to see if Gin was looking at him before walking around the building and headed down the alleyway before stopping and waiting.

Appearing from behind a pile of boxes was the Plague Doctor.

"You sure are making a name for yourself. Perhaps you do know what you are doing." The Plague Doctor said.

"Manipulation is the key to open any door that must be passed through to reach your goal." Aizen said.

"Wise words yet some doors you may have to break open along the way." The Plague Doctor said.

"What is it that you want?" Aizen asked.

"Have you seen the people? The different species? Their diseases?" The Plague Doctor asked.

"I know where this is going, just say it." Aizen said.

"This planet is doomed to die, they do not deserve to live on this planet cannot live. You want to rule a dying planet when I want to cure it. I wished you would just join me and together we could work on a cure." The Plague Doctor said.

"So you are playing judge and jury for their lives?" Aizen asked.

"Aren't you? Kill anyone that stands in your way, how are you any different. You did kill a soldier of Al Kharid." The Plague Doctor said.

"That was a little over two weeks ago." Aizen said.

"But what's going to be next, a random civilian, a goblin perhaps? They are quite annoying." The Plague Doctor said.

"Look I have my plans, you have yours. I told you a long time ago that I will rule this planet and I will not allow you to fuck it up." Aizen said.

"You won't have a choice, either way, this planet is doomed to fail. Pestilence, war, famine, death, all of which will come. I know a way to save us all." The Plague Doctor said.

"And that is?" Aizen asked.

"That would be telling. Join me and perhaps I will, or perhaps I won't." The Plague Doctor said.

"I think you are bluffing." Aizen said.

"And if you are wrong?" The Plague Doctor asked.

Aizen kept silent and turned around walking off.

"Gin will grow suspicious of where I am." Aizen said.

The Plague Doctor said nothing and watched him leave and once Aizen disappeared from view he turned around and walked the other way.

Aizen walked back to Gin who ran the Herald away.

"What did you do?" Aizen asked.

"I just stared at him." Gin said.

"Yeah well with your grin and eyes shut all the time you'd creep anyone out. Anyways let's get back to shopping." Aizen said.

"Ah yes, two men shopping together, nothing romantic about that." Gin said.

"Oh shut up." Aizen sighed.

"You know what would be romantic is if you and-" Gin began to say.

"Do not finish that sentance." Aizen said.

"What?" Gin asked.

"I know what you are going to say and the answer is no. Never will it happen." Aizen said.

"Alright alright, just wanting to suggest her to you." Gin said.

Aizen just sighed looking around at the Giant nearby talking to two humans and looked to the other side at an Al Kharidian man talking to an Au Ra male and a Goblin female.

"I know one thing, we sure have a mix of species around here." Aizen said.

"I noticed we have witches here too." Gin said.

"Watch your back with them, even I wouldn't dare sleep with them." Aizen said walking off.

"I'd like to place a bet on that." Gin chuckled.

Aizen just smirked at that with a shrug and the two men walked off further into the market.

Watching them from a distance was a woman who served Lord Drakan named Aldsan.

Her black cowl blew in the wind and she leaped off the roof she was standing on and off into the alleyway toward a covered up air speeder.

She operated it and flew it out of Varrock but headed toward the west instead of the east where Lord Drakans kingdom was.

A few days later, she made it to an unknown kingdom and landed in a street beside two horses.

Aldsan got out and walked toward one of the houses and knocked.

Opening it was Nihl who moved out of the way for her to walk in.

Nihl escorted her to the back yard where Karura was sitting drinking another tapioca as usual while reading a book.

"Master." Aldsan said.

"There we go again with the master title, just say my name and get on with it." Karura said.

"Right sorry, I have spied on both kingdoms and lord Drakan didn't suspect until reading the minds of those loyal to him. I made my getaway quickly." Aldsan said.

"Very good, and what did you find out?" Karura asked.

"Lord Drakans kingdom is quite strong but he's dealing with a problem." Aldsan said.

"Which is?" Karura asked while she read her book.

"Hollows and Arrancars." Aldsan said.

Karura's eyes looked up from her book then back at her book.

"Interesting, and what of Aizen's kingdom?" Karura asked.

"They made unity with Al Kharid and all of the desert kingdoms of that region." Aldsan said.

Karura's eyebrow quirked and then lowered.

"News sure spreads, I read that in the paper." Karura said.

"Then why did you want me to tell you this if you already knew?" Aldsan asked.

"To test your loyalty and you passed. Good girl you get a treat, choose whatever reward you want." Karura said pointing to the chair which only had a pillow on it.

"There's just a pillow." Aldsan said.

"Then that's your reward." Karura said.

Nihl just smirked turning his head trying not to show his smirk.

Aldsan just puffed her cheeks and sat down.

"Nihl get her tapioca and a cupcake. She deserves a little something." Karura said.

"Yes, Mistress Karura." He said walking off.

"Karura! You damn idiot- meh whatever call me master or mistress." Karura said with a sigh.

As Karura read her book she looked at something on the bottom of a page which had to do with a time machine of sorts in the Hinterlands.

Karura flipped the pages a few times and read fast.

"Everything okay?" Aldsan asked.

"Yes, how about you relax for a week okay?" Karura said standing up.

"Sure." Aldsan nodded.

"So tell me more of what you learned, tell me more of Aizen." Karura said putting the book in her satchel and smirked at Aldsan leaning forward to hear it all.

Meanwhile at the Kingdom of Darkmeyer...

Lord Drakan was standing at his tall Castles balcony staring at the swampy dark lands.

"My lord." A creepy growling voice said behind him.

Drakan turned around seeing a small imp standing there.

"Report." Drakan said.

"The Arrancars are being pushed back, we don't have many more left to destroy." The imp said.

"Excellent, once they are out of the way we will prepare our airships for invasion." Drakan said.

"Your airship is ready my lord." The imp said.

"Good, have the men and women prepare to set for the kingdom of Varrock." Drakan said.

Drakan looked back outside and appearing from the dark clouds above was over fifty airships coming down and headed to the rooftops of old worn buildings.

Drakan watched as imps and vampires together were fixing the airships to prepare them for what was to come.

"All kingdoms will be mine." Drakan said.

Drakan lifted his hands with a soft chuckle which turned into wicked laughter and his dark eyes turned red and his fangs appeared.


End file.
